Uncovered
by Kalysia
Summary: Will returns to Port Royale, with a surprise guest. Jack&You.
1. Smiles of a Pirate's Girl

Disclaimers: The characters directly from PotC are not mine. I only lay claim to the compilation of the words, and the character portrayed as "you".  
  
Author's Note: One of my first attempts at PotC fiction, let alone a "you" fic. Any and all responses are always welcome, and are very much appreciated!

You stare out at the docks, Elizabeth right by your side. You know what the smile on her face is for. "_If her grin gets much bigger_," you think to yourself, "_she might rip her face_." You are bored out of your mind, because, no matter how much you love Will as a friend, there just happen to be several _thousand_ other things that you would much rather be doing right now than waiting for his ship to come in, and dock at Port Royale.

"Elizabeth," you begin, sighing. "Are you sure that he is coming in today?" You have asked her this question twice already, and, at the expense of possibly making her angry, you just can't keep from asking her again. "Are you sure it isn't some other day, like tomorrow?"Elizabeth just turns her head and looks at you, her smile not moving an inch. "I'm positive."You sigh to yourself, quietly, as you return your gaze to the open waters that surround Port Royale. You consider telling Elizabeth to just give Will a hug for you, and that she can find you back at your home, when you spot something dark rising over the horizon. You are convinced that it is just another one of Commodore Norrington's fleet, reutrning home after a long day of putting the rum runner's out of business and what have you. You feel another, heavier, more public sigh coming on, when you hear Elizabeth make some sort of sound that you are sure is not one made with much conscious thought."It's Will!" she breathes, pointing out to the little spot that is getting closer and closer to where you stand."How can you tell?" you ask, confused to no end.She looks at you again, and you swear that her smile has somehow gotten wider. "The sails are black," she says, calmly.You know that means. Somewhere, in the back of your mind, you know what black sails signal. The only ship you've ever heard of as having black sails is the Black Pearl. That would mean that Will was on a pirate ship, and that all of Elizabeth and Will's stories were true. She hadn't made any of them up, but you could never believe it before."Oh, my..." you choke out. "Elizabeth, that's - .""The Black Pearl," Elizabeth finishes for you, with no hesitation in getting the words out.You are completely stunned. You had never even _considered_ that the stories of pirates and such adventures were true. Ghost stories had always been the one thing that you didn't believe in, but, now, you have reason to reconsider. Now, you have to think that she was telling the truth all along."Let's go," Elizabeth pushes, grabbing your arm, and dragging you down the dock, down to the very spot where you know that the infamous pirate ship will be landing at any minute, not twenty feet from where you stand.

Author's Note: Wow. Now that that's done, I look forward to responses! Until the next chapter...


	2. Meetings and Greetings

Disclaimers: The characters directly from PotC are not mine. I only lay claim to the compilation of the words, and the character portrayed as "you".  
  
Author's Note: My apologies for the delay in Chapter Two; I've been working on some Law & Order: SVU fic, namely "Chestnuts Burning", and haven't had much time on my hands. Now, however, I have put together the second chapter, and I hope that you enjoy it! Oh, you can substitute the given first name for anything that you wish; I just wanted to put something in, other than just (your name). That kind of kills the story, in my opinion. So, without any further delays, I give you Chapter Two! Enjoy!

* * *

You can see the ship get closer, and closer, and your heart leaps up into your throat. If you are caught with pirates, who knows what could happen! You know how much trouble you could get into, especially if you are caught around...  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth screams. You look up, and see that Elizabeth has her arms wrapped around a man, an older man. You think to yourself that, for what you can see of him, he is very attractive, but push the thought away immediately; he is a pirate, and pirates are not welcome in Port Royale, so they are not welcome to you.  
  
"'Ello, luv," Jack smiles at Elizabeth. "Good to see ye'."  
  
"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asks, impatiently, as you roll your eyes. There are pirates here, she is _hugging_ one of them, and all she cares about is where Will is. You watch Jack, as he pulls away, and lets his face fall.  
  
"Sorry, luv," he says. "Man overboard." Elizabeth smacks him in the arm, playfully, and they both begin to laugh. "No, he's under. Be up in a minute, he will." You continue to watch in amazement; none of the Navy have even tried to apprehend these criminals, and you can't understand why. You look at Jack, not believing that he could be so daft as to actually dock at Port Royale. No pirates had ever done so before, that you can remember, and it would seem very unlikely that they should feel safe to do so now.  
  
You look at Elizabeth, who looks back at you, and smiles. "This is Jack Sparrow."  
  
"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, luv," Jack corrects. You notice the unhidden slur that hangs on each of his words. It is as if he is drunk, but you know that he isn't.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Captain Sparrow," you say, forcing the lie to roll off of your tongue. He takes your hand, and takes it up to the level of his face. He kisses it, and smiles.  
  
"The feeling is mutual, luv." You smile a little, and feel heat in your face. The only person who had ever kissed your hand was Will, as a courtesy, and, of course, there was the Commodore. _That_ had been an experience that you would have greatfully forgone. "Elizabeth," you hear Jack say, snapping you out of your banter of thoughts. "Since this lady is damned to keep her name a secret, perhaps you might share it with me?" You look at Elizabeth, who just laughs.  
  
"Jack, this is my good friend, (your name)," she informs him. "(You) Duvarian." Jack jerks a little at hearing your name, and he looks at you.  
  
"Duvarian, eh?" You nod. "Well, Miss Duvarian, the pleasure of our meeting is undoubtedly felt only by myself, am I right?" As you allow Jack's words to register in your mind, you hear someone calling to Elizabeth.  
  
"Will!" she yells back, and you have to hold back a fit of laughter, as you watch Will try and spin Elizabeth around in her dress. He trips over a stray ribbon, and drops her, and you can no longer contain your laughter. You look down at your friends, and Elizabeth sticks her tongue out at you. Suddenly, a raspy, husky voice whispering in you ear startles you.  
  
"Cute couple, wouldn't you agree?" You attempt to turn your head, but don't get very far before bumping your head into Jack's face.  
  
"Sorry," you apologize, sympathetically. Even though he is a pirate, you really don't intend to hurt him. After all, that is what you have the soldiers of Port Royale for, right? "_Yeah, right_," you think to yourself, with a small laugh. "_Half of them probably don't even know how to swim_." Your laughter, as quick as it is, manages to attract the attention of the older man standing beside you.  
  
"Something catching your interest?" he asks, his words still slurred. You shake your head, and look down, not really wanting to talk much to Jack. In all actuality, it has nothing to do with not wanting to talk with him; you just have a hard time talking with men, and an even harder time not blushing immediately when they look at you. You look up, and see that Will has found his way over to where you are standing.  
  
"Hello, (you)," he says, bowing, and kissing your hand. You laugh, and courtsey; if he wanting to keep acting like such a gentleman in front of Jack, then the least that you can do is to act like a proper lady.  
  
"It's good to see you, Will." Once you both regain your original stance, you hug one another, just as always. You are happy to know that, even though Will has joined the class of pirates, he is still the same as the day that you met. Well, more or less. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. And you?"  
  
"Fairly decent," you say, with a smile. "I have an idea," you exclaim, as a stray thought drifts into your head. "Why don't we all go back to my house. My father and mother are away for the season, so the house is ours, so long as you don't mind a few servants roaming around."  
  
"Sounds like fun," Elizabeth agrees, knowing already that the house was free for a while. "Will?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me," he says, with a smile. "How about you Jack?" The expression on your face freezes for a moment, as the thought of having a pirate in your private living quarters rakes its way over your skin; as far as you are concerned, being mauled by a bear would be less painful.  
  
"I don't think so, Will," you hear Jack say, and you are able to catch what seems to be a hint of disappointment in Jack's voice. "Judging by the look on the lady's face, I don't think that I am much welcome." You hear his final words, and look at him, for the first time realizing that you have a look of thoughtful disgust laying across your face.  
  
"(You)?" Will asks, almost pleading. "Would you prefer that Jack stay behind?" You know that you have to make a decision, and you hate to do it, but you know how much this man means to your friends.  
  
"Of course he is, Will," you assure him. You look up at Jack, and give as sincere a smile as you can, without making it appear fake. "Come, Captain Sparrow. My home awaits us all." Jack nods, and shifts his body from the right to the left.  
  
"Why, thank ye', luv," he accepts, with a smile. While silently considering what you have just done, you can't help but feel as if you might have fun getting to know this Captain Jack Sparrow. You shake your head, hoping to get rid of any thoughts of gaining a new friend in this man. No matter how much he means to your friends, the man is still a pirate, and familiarity with such an individual is something that you simply will not have.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter three is on the way, I promise. I also plan to make the next few chapters longer, so I hope that you will keep reading! I am also anxious to read your reviews about this chapter, whether or not you think that I should continue, as well as where you would like the story to go. (I am always curious about this in a chaptered story). Well, I await your thoughts! Until the next chapter...


	3. Unexpected Outbursts of a Grander Sort

Disclaimers: The characters directly from PotC are not mine. I only lay claim to the compilation of the words, and the character portrayed as "you".  
  
Author's Note: More apologies for the delay in this chapter. Many things happening lately, so things have been hectic. However, here is the new chapter, and I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

"So, Will," Elizabeth begins, her grin just as wide as it has been all morning. "Where did Jack take you this time?" Will looks at the man beside him in the carriage, and they both smile. You raise an eyebrow, and look over at Elizabeth, who you see is wearing a similar expression.  
  
"Oh, everywhere!" Will finally exclaims, still smiling. "Tortuga, Nassau Port, Vero - ."  
  
"You actually went back to Nassau Port?" Elizabeth asks Jack, cutting in on Will. You have no idea as to what she is referring to; the only time that you have ever heard of Nassau Port is in passing, never a full description. You look at Jack, who is laughing, and nodding his head.  
  
"Everyone has to go home sometime, love," he grins.  
  
"Home?" Elizabeth continues. "Is that how you - ."  
  
"Sacked the place?" Jack finishes. "Yes."  
  
You let your mouth drop; the man sacked Nassau Port? "_This is a mistake_," you think to yourself. "_This man cannot be in my home_."  
  
"Is something wrong with the lady?" Jack's question drifts into your head, as you look at hims. Once the words are processed, you take immediate offense to his choice of words.  
  
"Oh, so, you find something wrong with me, do you?" you snap, as you watch Jack's expression twist into one of shock, and what appears to be hurt. However, you ignore the man's feelings entirely. "Well, then, please, do share it with us." You realize then that everyone, including yourself, is wearing an expression of complete shock; you can't figure out where the sudden feeling and urge to jump all over Jack verbally had come from. "I am so sorry, Mr - Captain Sparrow," you breathe, catching your mistake. "I have no idea where that came from. I am so terribly sorry." You let your head drop, and sigh. You feel absolutely aweful. You know that you had no right to yell at him as you did, and aren't about to make an excuse for yourself; if he doesn't accept your apology, you will certainly understand.  
  
Out of nowhere, you feel something brushing against your cheek. You jump a little, and look up, to discover a smiling Captain Sparrow. His hand is outstretched, his fingers in a position to pull your face up to his level. You look at him, briefly, and turn your gaze to the floor of the carriage. In no time at all, Jack, too, has lowered his face to where your eyes have turned.  
  
"_The man is relentless_," you think to yourself, as you force a smile. You can't help but laugh, as the man before you does the same.  
  
"That's better, luv," he says through his laughter. He continues to smile, and returns to his previous position in his seat. "No worries about the yellin'. I just meant that ye' haven't said anything since we got in here."  
  
"Oh," you nod, noting the truth behind his statement. The only words that you have spoken were to tell the driver where you were going. Other than that, you could have been mistaken for dead.  
  
"So, you do speak, eh?" he jokes, which makes you smile. You suddenly think that, perhaps, your knowledge of what to expect of a pirate was a nothing more than a premature opinion.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Good. I hope to get more out of you than just one word answers by the time I leave the Port, but, I will take what I can get, for now." His eyes continue to stare you down, and you feel the heat rush to your face yet again. All that you can think about is how much different Jack is from any other pirate that you have ever heard of. No one had ever portrayed any as warm, friendly individuals, with bad slurs on many of their words. At least, not when they were seemingly sober.  
  
"Oh, Jack! You're not leaving any time soon, are you?" You turn your head at hearing Elizabeth's words; for a moment, you had forgotten that she and Will were also in the carriage. "How long are you planning to stay?" She looks at Will, her face falling in a deep disappointment. You feel bad, knowing that she only had that look on her face when she was about to cry. The last time she wore such an expression, the two of you were saying goodbye to Will, as he left for his latest adventure, the one that he had just returned from.  
  
Will shrugs a little, and turns to Jack. Jack looks back at Will, and shrugs, himself.  
  
"Don't ask me, luv." He replies, looking at Elizabeth. "You know how things are."  
  
You watch, as your friend nods, sadly. You can't help but feel bad for her; she really hasn't had things going well in her life. First, her mother, then the kidnapping, and, now, Will. You bite on your lower lip for a second, before deciding to enter your opinion into the conversation.  
  
"You really should spend some time here, provided the Royal Navy doesn't discover that you are here," you suggest, knowing already that they will most likely be gone again by morning, if not, by night fall. You catch the surprised look on Jack's face, but get distracted by Will's voice, before you can inquire upon it.  
  
"(You)," Will says, smiling. "The Royal Navy won't touch us. After saving Elizabeth, the both of us have clemancy."  
  
"Your second round," Elizabeth laughs, pointing to Will. She turns to you. "You wouldn't _believe_ what I had to go through with my father to get him to allow Jack, along with the entire crew of the Black Pearl, to be granted the same courtesy." You laugh, lightly, knowing that she was probably telling you the truth. Part of you can't believe that Governor Swann would ever do such a thing, but the rest of you decides that he must have, taking into consideration the fact that neither Jack nor Will have been hung yet.  
  
"Well, that is good to hear," you say, as you turn your attention to the other side of the carriage door. You can see from the surroundings that you are quickly approaching your home, and smile. There is truly no other place that you would rather be than home, especially right now.  
  
The carriage comes to a sudden halt, and the driver shouts back to you.  
  
"Here we are, Miss. Home, sweet home."  
  
"Thank you, Fallion," you call back, sincerely. You watch, as Will opens one of the doors, and Jack opens the other. They both step out, and Jack offers his hand to you. Smiling, you reach out your hand, and grasp his. Rather than waiting for you to use the steps, Jack takes you by the waist, and lifts you out of the carriage. It surprises you a great deal, and you let out a little shriek.  
  
"Sorry, luv," Jack says to you, as he places you on the ground. "Didn't mean to scare ye'." You smile at him.  
  
"It's alright," you assure him. "I just wasn't expecting _that_ much help. Thank you, Captain Sparrow."  
  
"Please, call me Jack," he says, shutting the carriage door. You nod your head.  
  
"Then, you must call me (you)." You would normally not be entirely thrilled at the idea of having a pirate call you by your first name, but feel that an exception is in order for the man before you.  
  
Jack shakes his head. "That wouldn't be proper, m'lady."  
  
"_Stubbourn, too_," you think to yourself, mentally adding it to the list of characteristics that you have been compiling. "I insist it," you say, your tone stern.  
  
"I can't argue with that, now, can I?" he asks, with another smile.  
  
"No," you inform him. "You can't." Your response comes without much though, but you already know that it is the right one. Knowing that, you have no reason to worry about how much though went into it.  
  
"Are you coming, or not?" you hear Elizabeth call to you from the other side of the carriage.  
  
"Yes, we are," you yell back, as the carriage between the four of you begins to pull away. Once it is out of the way, you can see that Elizabeth and Will have already made their way inside the house.  
  
"Shall we?" Jack asks, as he offers you his arm to take. As you slide your hand through his arm, you smile, the first sincere gesture that you have made toward him since the two of you met.  
  
"Yes, we shall," you respond. The two of you begin to walk toward the door of your home, and you think to yourself that you definitely were wrong about Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that is Chapter Three! I hope that you liked it! Things are about to pick up, I promise, but, for now, I await your opinions! Until the next chapter... 


	4. Hungry, For Something Other Than Food

Disclaimers: The characters directly from PotC are not mine. I only lay claim to the compilation of the words, and the character portrayed as "you".  
  
Author's Note: Chapter Four is here! I'm shocked, you know, because I didn't expect to be writing this for a while! Oh, the joys of writing for yourself! Well, here is the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

You take in a breath of the fresh air, as you and Elizabeth stand on the balcony. The two of you have left Will and Jack to their own devices for a moment, so that you can have some time to talk to one another alone.  
  
"Do you like him?" Elizabeth says, out of nowhere.  
  
"Who?" you ask, deciding to play the oblivious one. You know who she is referring to, but are not about to just answer the question.  
  
"You know who!" Elizabeth laughs, nudging her head in the direction of the room behind you. "Jack. Do you like him?" She stares at you for a moment, awaiting your answer.  
  
"Well," you begin, taking the time to sigh, before continuing. "He's definitely..." you trail, trying to find the correct words. The man is gorgeous, there is no doubt about it, but that is something that you are happy to keep to yourself. While she might understand, Elizabeth is still a risk for Jack to find out what you think. When it comes right down to it, he isn't a bad man; he _was_ helpful in getting you out of the carriage, and he _did_ manage to make you smile, something that rarely happens with new people that you meet. In truth, you can't help but feel friendly toward Jack.  
  
"He's definitely... What?" Elizabeth's voice returns you from your streaming thoughts, and you look at her. She is smiling mischevously, a sign that she already knows that you like him.  
  
"He has definitely changed my original stance on the crew of the Black Pearl," you say, with a smile. "He has definitely put my fears at ease."  
  
"Who has put your fears at ease?" you hear Will call from behind you, and you sigh, knowing that Jack is most likely with him, meaning that they probably heard the whole thing. "And, just what fears are we talking about?"  
  
You turn around, and face your friend. "You know, Will, I keep telling you that you are going to get yourself into serious trouble someday, if you keep asking questions as if the sun will never set again." You have to stop, and take a breath. "_That was one long sentence_," you think to yourself, randomly. Will sticks his tongue out at you, and you return the gesture without haste.  
  
"(You) was just talking about Jack," Elizabeth speaks up, teasingly. She notices your mouth, as it hangs open for a moment, before you quickly close it. How could she say something like that? A vow suddenly comes into your head, one saying that you will get her back, at any and all costs.  
  
Without responding to Elizabeth's comment, you turn back around, and look back out at the sea. You want the moment to go away, because you know that your friend's words have most likely reached the ears of the man that they were directed at, and you are embarrassed. You aren't angry, just very, very embarrased.  
  
"Oh," Elizabeth picks up again. "I left something at home, and I wanted to bring it here." You look up at her, confused. What in the world could she have forgotten? You had everything in order for Will's homecoming days ago, but Elizabeth has still managed to forget something. You doubt it, very much. "Would you like to come with me to get it, Will?" Your attention directs toward your other friend, hoping that he will not agree. It is a ridiculous idea, since you know that Elizabeth will do anything to have a few moments alone with Will. "It won't take long, I promise."  
  
"Alright," Will agrees, smiling. He turns to Jack. "Will you be alright here, while I go with Elizabeth?" Jack nods.  
  
"So long as the lady doesn't kill me." He looks at you, and smiles. "However, I don't think that such a thing will be an issue, will it, Miss?" You just shake your head, and return your gaze to the water. "In that case, we're fine."  
  
"We won't be long," Elizabeth whispers to you, brushing her hand over your arm.  
  
"Alright," you respond. "We'll be here." You watch, as your friends exit, leaving you and your new aquaintence standing on your balcony together.  
  
A quick breeze blows across the balcony, and you close your eyes, taking in the sensation of more fresh air. Nothing has ever made you smile as much as the fresh air, as it comes across the sea. You take a deep breath, and sigh, as you exhale, the moment of sanity and peace passing, just as quickly as it came.  
  
"Something in the air today, luv?" Jack asks, breaking your moment of tranquility. "You seem happy."  
  
"Yes," you say, with a sad smile. "The sea breeze is something that I absolutely love, to no end." You take another breath, and continue to smile. "Of course, I don't have to explain that to you, now, do I, Captain Sparrow?"  
  
Jack shifts his body from left to right, and narrows his eyes. "I thought that I told you to call me Jack," he teases, his eyes still narrowed.  
  
"And I thought that I told you to call me (you)," you fire back, knowing that you have a valid point. You raise your eyebrows, and Jack nods.  
  
"Fair enough, luv," he agrees, taking a few steps forward. He leans his arms forward, letting them rest against the railing of the balcony. The sounds of carriage wheels and horse hooves catches your ears, and you look over the balcony to see Elizabeth and Will waving up at you. You wave back, as does Jack. The two of you stand in silence for a few moments, watching the carriage that carries your friends disappear into the distance. You hear Jack clear his throat, but pay no attention. Out of the corner of your eye, you see him shuffling around, looking at his surroundings. Turning his head toward you, Jack smiles. "This is a nice house," he compliments, trying to make some form of friendly conversation with you.  
  
"Thank you," you respond, returning a smile. Conversation is not something that you feel confortable with at the moment, and you fear that the older man can sense it. "_He's not a dog_," you think to yourself. "_It's not like he can sense things like one, either_." Another moment passes in silence, with the two of you sharing quick smiles and glances with one another now and again. You suddenly get an idea, one that you think is a rather good one. "Jack?" you ask, looking up at him, warmly. "Would you like something to eat? Our cook could have some food prepared fairly quickly, and I would be honoured if you would stay for dinner." You are ready to kick yourself for your choice of words, knowing that the word honoured was quite misplaced. However, you push the thought to the back of your mind, and await the answer that you expect from an already smiling Jack.  
  
"Should you wait for Will and Elizabeth to get back for you have dinner made?" he asks, his voice lined with laughter. "No use is making food just for it to get cold."  
  
"Oh, I don't imagine that we should be seeing them again for the night, Jack," you laugh. "I think that Will has stranded you here for the night." You wait for Jack's face to fall, in a combination of fear and horror. However, the look never comes, and you decide that now is a good time to be hospitable beyond all other compare. "Don't worry, we have plenty of rooms. You are welcome to stay for the night."  
  
"Thank ye', luv," he says, still smiling. "I appreciate it." You smile back, and motion for him to follow you into the house. As you go through the threshhold of the door, Jack asks you a startling question."You wouldn't happen to have any rum, would ye'?" he asks, almost causing you to fall over.  
  
"Rum?" you ask, picking up a pillow from the small couch in the middle of the room. "Absolutely not!" With one quick, smooth motion, you toss the pillow at your new friend, accidentally hitting him in the face. He hits the floor with a thud, completely caught off gaurd by the unannounced attack. You cover your mouth, and rush to where he has fallen. "I'm sorry!" you say, through your laughter. "I didn't mean to do that!" Biting your lower lip, you give a smile, and, hold out your hand to Jack. He grasps your hand, and you try to pull him up. You try to lift him up off of the ground, but don't get anywhere, and just get frustrated at the fact that he is still sitting on the floor. It doesn't hit you until you see Jack smiling, that there is a reason for why he hasn't budged; he is fighting your pull.  
  
The next thing you know, you are being pulled down to the floor, and end up in Jack's lap.  
  
"Thanks for the help," he smiles, his expression warm.  
  
With a smirk, you try to get to your feet. Half way to standing, you are pulled back down, and end up back in Jack's lap. You let out a small shriek, but your sounds are muffled, as you feel pressure against your lips. It doesn't take long for you to realize that Jack has pulled you into a kiss, and you can't help but enjoy the feeling that his lips bring to you. Even though your head is telling you that you shouldn't be doing this, your lips respond to those of the man whose arms you are being held in. Finally, you decide that the kiss has to end, and you pull away. You look at Jack for a moment, who is still smiling, and allow a curve to cross your own lips.  
  
"I have to go make the arrangements for dinner," you breath, as you rise to your feet, leaving Jack sitting on the floor of the room. You start down the stairs, not waiting for the man that you left behind. The kiss runs through your mind, the feeling of his lips touching yours, and the instant embarrassment that you feel, knowing that you just kissed a man. To make matters even worse, the man was a pirate! If anyone ever found out about it, you would most certainly be in trouble.  
  
However, the kiss was something that you had been thinking about just moments before it happened.  
  
"_What is wrong with me_?" you question, scolding yourself. "_The man is a criminal. I shouldn't even be around him! What am I doing_?" You feel tears coming to your eyes, at the feeling that you did something wrong, as you round the stairs, and turn into the kitchen. You don't understand why you feel so bad. After all, don't you deserve to have someone around, too? You're only human, and you feel a sudden sense of relief at coming to such a realization. You don't even know that it will ever happen again.  
  
"Harlene," you say, spotting the servant girl in the kitchen. "We will be having a special guest for dinner tonight."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! As always, I await your thoughts! Until the next chapter... 


End file.
